


the sky's going grey and i can't see you anymore [Original]

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Being Rewritten, Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt Spock (Star Trek), Injured Spock (Star Trek), Not A Fix-It, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Rewrite in Progress, Sorry Not Sorry, Star Trek Beyond, The Author Regrets Nothing, https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646862
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "What's your favourite colour?"It had been a rhetorical question, but he'd never thought about it much anyways, though he supposed it would be brown. Or perhaps the golden orange of the sunsets on Vulcan he had watched with her.I'm orphaning this version, but I'm @Meaningless_Sky here on Ao3, and the rewrite is -- https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646862
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Bones didn't have to tell him for Spock to understand that he was dying. He'd lost too much blood, and they both knew it, though he plowed forward, Bones only occasionally snapping at him to "slow down, damn you!," or "dammit, Spock, that was only a temporary fix back there!"

Whenever their eyes met, Bones would glower and immediately turn away, grumbling to himself about "green-blooded hobgoblins" and the like. The two purposefully avoided talking about his injury and the swiftly approaching beginning of nightfall.

_"What's your favourite colour?"_

It had been a rhetorical question, but he'd never thought about it much anyways, though he supposed it would be brown. Or perhaps the golden orange of the sunsets on Vulcan he had watched with her.

"Brown and orange," he murmured.

Bones shifted to glance at him. "What are you babbling about?" he asked gruffly, but Spock could hear the undercurrent of worry.

"Brown and orange," he repeated. "You asked me my favorite colour earlier. I have two."

"Two, huh? Any particular reasoning?"

"Brown," he repeated. "My mother's eyes were brown. She would look at me like I was the only person in the room who mattered. She made me feel like I had a place even when I was shunned by the other children my age. And orange was the colour of the sunsets when I would sit on the step with my mother when I was a child. My father pretended that he did not approve, but he would join us on occasion all the same." Spock let out a weak laugh. "He would be so disappointed if he could see me now."

He drew in on himself, wincing as the skin pulled tight around his injury. "The chances of me making it through the night are approximately 1.2%. You should try to contact the rest of the surviving crew and get to safety. My presence is only a hinderance to you at this stage."

Bones abruptly shifted closer to him. "Shut up. We're gonna get you out of here, you damned Vulcan."

"On the contrary-"

"Fuck it, Spock, please just rest. We'll talk in the morning, yeah? Maybe you'll feel better then, yeah?"

Spock didn't answer, just laid his head down on his companion's shoulder. Maybe just an hour or two wouldn't hurt....

It was a testament to how badly he was injured that Spock relaxed against him without putting up a fight.

Bones shifted as gently as he could to check the wound on Spock's abdomen without waking him, but no sooner had his fingers brushed against the injury than Spock was shooting upright with a gasp of pain, eyes squeezing shut and hand flying up to hover over the wound.

"Spock," he began gently. "Spock, I'm gonna need you to move your hand out of the way. I need to make sure the wound isn't infected. And the bleeding needs to be stopped before you hurt yourself even more. Can you hear me?"

The half Vulcan was curled against the cave wall, eyes shut tightly, one hand clamped over the wound and the other tightly fisted in his hair. He was making a horribly gutteral noise under his breath, and Bones couldn't stand it.

Spock shuddered, but allowed his hand to fall away, the doctor swiftly reapplying pressure. He cursed. "It's not bleeding heavily like it was earlier, probably just strain, but you need more medical attention than I have the means to scrounge up," he said in a low voice. "I...I think I'm gonna have to find someone else and some medical supplies and come back for you. We have a few hours before this gets critical. Okay? Keep pressure and stay awake no matter what. And don't try to move."

"Understood."

"Perfect. I'll be back before you know it."

Bones could stay as optimistic as he could for the crew, but he knew when he returned to the cave, with or without medical supplies and backup, he'd be looking for a body. Not a patient.

Turning away, he headed off towards the smoke in the distance. With any luck, he'd find someone by sunrise.


	2. Chapter 2

Sooo, this is being rewritten! it wasn't that this sucked, i just had some changes I really wanted to make. Sorry about that!! 

Hope everyone is having a simply marvellous day!

You can find the rewrite here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646862


End file.
